


First Lady

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: First Lady [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How would you feel about becoming First Lady of the United States?"<br/>"I don't have the gender identity to suit such a title, ma'am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Found this thing in my notes - remember writing it ages ago :)  
> Here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Hugs <3
> 
> Tumblr: thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com

"How would you feel about becoming First Lady of the United States?" 

Steve choked on his water, resulting in extremely unattractive drool dripping down his chin as he answered the woman who was apparently destined to be his One True Love - capitals and all. "I don't have the gender identity to suit such a title, ma'am." He squeaked, shoulders relaxing just a teenie bit when he heard a sharp inhale of breath. At least he won't be asked that any more times in his life. Small blessings. 

"Holy fuck, this is even better than when I asked Fury!" She said reverently, skirt flowing around her thighs as she sat down at the chair opposite of him.   
"You asked Fury to..." Steve stared at the woman, at her flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes. She was pretty. Quite beautiful. Okay, she was drop dead fucking gorgeous and Steve wondered just who or what the hell he saved in his past nine lifetimes to deserve this. 

"He looked like a man who could understand the importance of standing in the shadows while keeping their mouth shut with a look of fierce love in their eyes," Her - gorgeous, dear Lord above - lips twisted into a smirk, and Steve had this very unusual urge to devour her in front of everyone, because meeting his soulmate seemed to turn him into some caveman.   
"I could do that," Steve blurted, and resisted wincing purely because of the respect he held for the uniform he was clad in. Smooth, Rogers, proclaim your desire to marry her before you even know her fricking name. He could practically hear Bucky howling in laughter and Peggy telling him that  _this isn't 1875, Rogers._

"As much fun as it would, hopefully  _will_ , be turning Captain America into a lovesick puppy," She grinned and clacked her nails - red, so red. He wanted them scratching on his back in desperation - on the tabletop, before continuing, "I think we should start by having Steve Rogers take me out on a date," 

Her smile never lost its brightness, but Steve could see a hint of  _something_  her eyes that made him sit a little straighter in his very uncomfortable chair.   
"I'd love that," He said, "But I'd love it even more if you'd tell me your name, Miss," 

"Darcy Lewis," She said and just like that, Steve Rogers had successfully completed a conversation with his very own soulmate.

Fuck yeah. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respective owners.


End file.
